The Night
by Hikari102490
Summary: The wedding was over, the night had come. They were finally married. Tonight they would consummate their love. Companion piece to Expecting. You do not need to read Expecting for it to make sense! Ed/Winry lemon.


**Summary: **The wedding was over, the night had come. They were finally married. Tonight they would consummate their love. Companion piece to _Expecting_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist [Brotherhood] or its characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Disclaimer 2: **Any views suggested in this work of fiction are those of the characters and do not necessarily represent those of the author (me). Translation: Just because the characters say or do something that is morally incorrect doesn't mean that I share the same views.

**A/N:** Okay so I know I should be working on _Expecting_ and I will as soon as I take care of this little plot bunny! In my effort to keep _Expecting_ rated T I couldn't add this chapter...so I'm writing this one shot...Which may become more than that, so I'll keep this as incomplete until the other story is done and I feel that I can safely say that there won't be more lemons.

**The Night**

The wedding had gone perfectly in Ed's mind. So perfect in fact that the light rain that started towards the end of the night had done nothing to dampen anyone's mood. In fact Winry had dragged Ed by the wrist out into the rain and began dancing with him. It hadn't taken long for the other guests to join them.

Over all the wedding had been beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. Of course the most beautiful part of the wedding had been watching Winry walking down the aisle towards him in her mother's wedding dress. With both of their fathers gone Winry hadn't had anyone to walk her so it was decided that she would go alone.

The wedding dress was white with lace and embroidery along the skirt of the dress. It didn't have a train or a veil which was fine by Ed, because that meant that he could see Winry's blushing face. She was truly stunning with her hair pulled back away from her face and curled. She was wearing a ring of wild flowers on her head, which Ed suspected had been made by Al with alchemy.

For his part, Ed had had to buy a tux since his father had never owned a tux and neither had Winry's. Ed's tux was dove gray with a white dress shirt and a red vest. He was also wearing a pair of dove gray gloves and his cuff links were silver. His hair had been pulled back in a pony tail.

After the wedding was over Ed and Winry found themselves walking back to Pinako's house. The rain hadn't let up, but neither seemed to notice, too lost in their own thoughts of what the night would bring. Al and Pinako had decided to stay at the Inn where the wedding had been held, that way Ed and Winry could have some privacy. Ed had been thankful for their thoughtfulness, but now that he could see the house in the distance a small part of him wished that they hadn't been so kind.

He knew that with it being their wedding night that he and Winry were expected to do...married...things, but he honestly had no idea what to _do_. Well, he knew what to do, but he didn't really have any experience past kissing and while he knew where everything was supposed to go he also knew that there was more to it than that. He'd heard enough during his time in the military to know a few things, but he didn't actually know how to go about it.

Ed had to mentally shake himself so that he would stop rambling. He supposed that all he could do was follow his instincts and hope for the best. When they reached the front door Ed opened the front door and Den immediately ran out into the yard and began sniffing around. Ed supposed the poor old dog probably needed out after being locked inside all day. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, but as soon as he turned to go into the house his laughter died in his throat and it was all he could do just to stand on the porch at that moment. Winry also seemed a bit hesitant as they both stood on the porch. A crash of thunder in the distance reminded them that it was still raining and the light rain they had danced in earlier was now a full out downpour.

Deciding that it was now or never Ed scoops Winry up into his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise and grip the front of his jacket tightly. Ed remembered Gracia Hughes telling him about her husband carrying her over the threshold and how it was a wedding tradition. Winry seemed to realize what Ed was doing because once she realized that he had a secure grip on her she took a moment to kiss him lightly on his lower jaw since she couldn't reach his lips from her position.

"Are you ready to go in now, Win?" asks Ed, nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," admits Winry.

"Then this is it," says Ed, before taking the first step over the threshold. He wasn't sure how far into the house he was supposed to carry her, so he decided to at least get her upstairs to her – their – bedroom.

About halfway up the stairs Winry speaks up. "Umm...Ed, you can put me down now," she says, nervously, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'll put you down when I'm ready to," says Ed with a grin. Winry sighs heavily, but allows him to carry her to the bedroom where he carefully places her on her feet, holding her by her waist until he's sure that she has her balance.

"Thank you, Ed," says Winry.

"No problem, Win," says Ed, nervously. The two of them look around the room careful to look at everything except each other. It was the moment of truth now and both of them had no idea how to proceed. As a cold breeze blows through the open window Winry realizes just how soaked she really was as she begins to shiver.

"I think I need to get out of this dress," says Winry, causing Ed to whirl around and stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"I need to get out of this dress before I end up with a cold," clarifies Winry. "Will you help me?"

"Aren't we moving a bit fast?" asks Ed. He wasn't ready for this yet! Winry sighs heavily. She had promised herself that she wouldn't beat Ed with a wrench today, but she was finding that to be a difficult promise to make.

"Just come over here and unbutton the back of this dress for me!" she snaps.

"Okay! Geeze," complains Ed as he walks over to where Winry had her back turned to him. He carefully begins unbuttoning the little buttons that ran down the back of her dress, marveling at each inch of skin that became exposed with each button that he undid.

He suddenly had the urge to taste her skin, and decided to give into the temptation by kissing her neck. Winry gasps in surprise at first, but as the kisses continue down her neck and across her shoulders Winry begins feeling a warmth spreading through her body and moans softly at thefeel of the warmth combined with the touch of Ed's lips as his hands continued to work on the buttons.

Once Ed had the final button undone, his hands move to Winry's waist, holding her still as he trails more kisses down her back. Becoming emboldened by Winry's soft moans Ed moves back up to Winry's neck and licks the spot behind her ear in a fleet, teasing gesture, causing Winry to moan Ed's name loudly.

This spurs Ed on and he slowly begins pushing Winry's sleeves down her arms. Winry helps him and soon her dress was pooled around her ankles leaving Winry in only her shoes and underwear. Blushing Winry turns to face Ed with her arms crossed over her chest. Ed blushes and looks away. Part of him wanted to see all of Winry, but the other part didn't want him to come off as being overly eager or a pig so he averted his eyes, waiting for Winry to give him permission to look.

Winry couldn't stop her smile at Ed's embarrassment. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman, and was glad that he wasn't trying to force her into anything. She also knew that if she told him she wasn't ready yet that he wouldn't force her even though it was their wedding night. But Winry had no intention of stopping him, so she gently reaches out and cups his cheek, guiding his head to look at her.

Winry was truly gorgeous, and Ed had to wonder what he had done to deserve her. She could have had any guy she wanted and yet she chose him. "I love you Winry," says Ed, with as much emotion as he could muster.

"I love you too, Edward," says Winry with a smile. And then she was kissing him. Ed nearly stumbles back from the force of Winry throwing herself into his arms, but he manages to catch himself and places his hands on Winry's bare hips.

Winry could feel the dampness of Ed's gloves and pulls away from the kiss before pulling his left hand up so that she can remove the glove, before moving on to the right hand. After removing his right glove Winry takes a moment to admire the flesh and bone of Ed's once auto mail hand; even going so far as to kiss his knuckles, moving down his fingers before taking his index finger between her lips and giving it a gentle suck, causing Ed to suck in a breath, as his face turns red.

Winry notices his reaction and decides to give the same treatment to his middle finger. Ed couldn't hold back his groan. If it felt this good to have Winry sucking on one finger he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her lips on other parts of his body. "Maybe we should move to the bed," suggests Ed, breathlessly.

"First we need to get you out of those wet clothes," says Winry, with a wink. Ed gulps as Winry begins removing his tie, before moving to the buttons on his shirt, vest, and tux. "I think you have more buttons than I did," she grumbles, causing Ed to chuckle. When he tries to help her, Winry pushes his hands back. "I've got this, take your shoes off." Ed sighs, but kicks his shoes off without untying them and then decides to undo his belt and pull it out of the loops before draping it on the nearby chair.

Once Winry gets the buttons done she pushes the jacket, vest, and shirt off all at once and lets them fall to the floor before moving on to his pants where a very obvious lump had formed. Ed blushes when he notices that Winry had noticed his excitement. He didn't know what to say so he decided not to say anything. Winry undoes Ed's pants before pushing them down to the floor, where Ed steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Now in only his socks and boxers he watches Winry as she removes her shoes before crawling into the middle of the bed and sitting down before giving Ed a "come here" look and crooking her finger at him.

Ed wastes no time climbing onto the bed and crawling over to Winry until he is hovered over her with his lips against hers. Winry wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back while she lays down, pulling Ed with her. Winry moans loudly as Ed slips his tongue into her mouth, and scrapes her nails down Ed's bare back causing him to groan.

Ed pulls his mouth away from Winry's and begins trailing a line of kisses, nips, and licks down Winry's neck and across her collar bone, while one of his hands gently squeezes her left breast. Winry places her hand over the hand on her chest and gives it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, to let Ed know that she was okay with his actions.

"You're so beautiful, Winry," murmurs Ed, before taking her other nipple into his mouth and giving it a suck causing Winry to gasp Ed's name.

"You're not so bad yourself," says Winry. Ed's hands move down to Winry's underwear and stop.

"Winry?" he asks, tugging on the garment to show Winry what he wanted.

"Okay," she says hesitantly. She figured they would both end up naked eventually, but she was still nervous. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before they went all the way. Ed pulls her underwear down and off before tossing them somewhere behind himself and taking a moment to take in Winry in her completely naked form.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. Winry blushes, suddenly feeling self-conscious and tries to cover herself, but Ed stops her. "Don't. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I promise. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Winry reluctantly allows Ed to pull her arms away from her body.

"It's only fair that you take those off too," says Winry, pointing at Ed's boxers. Ed blushes, but decides that Winry's right, and removes the boxers before throwing them to the floor. He could feel Winry staring at him and suddenly wanted to cover himself, but when he moves his hands to do just that, Winry stops him. "You're perfect Ed." Ed shakes his head. He was far from perfect after all. He still had a bad scar from where his auto mail arm used to be and the auto mail leg was anything but beautiful. He was broken and scarred.

Winry could tell what was going through Ed's mind and in an effort to show him that she was not in the least bit disgusted by his appearance, she pushes him down onto the bed before straddling him and kissing the scar on his shoulder. "Ed, this scar and your leg are proof of your strength. They show that you not only went through hardships, but you over came them. Besides, even without those two things, your body is amazing." Winry runs her hand across his chest and over his abs. "You have the body any guy would envy and any girl would find perfect. Perfectly toned muscles and abs. You've even gotten taller!"

"Watch it," warns Ed, causing Winry to giggle before moving so that her lips were next to his ear.

"You're well endowed too," she whispers, before giving his ear lobe a lick. Suddenly she was on her back with Ed on top of her once more.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" asks Ed with a grin. Suddenly Winry could feel Ed's hand sliding down her body before it stopped between her legs. Winry widens her legs a bit more and Ed takes advantage of it to insert one finger into her slowly, being careful not to hurt her. Winry mewls in pleasure as he pumps the digit in and out of her repeatedly. Her hands grab onto Ed's arms as pleasure overcomes her.

"Ed, I need more," gasps Winry.

"What do you need?" asks Ed. Winry pulls Ed down so that she can whisper into his ear. "Are you sure?" Winry nods. Ed pulls his hand away and positions himself at her entrance. They had already talked about birth control and pregnancy a few days ago and it had been decided that they would leave it to fate. At least for the first baby. They were both ready to start a family as soon as possible.

"Are you ready, Winry?" asks Ed.

"Yes."

"It might hurt, I'm sorry," says Ed.

"I know, but it'll get better," says Winry. "Just be gentle, okay?" Ed nods and slowly pushes himself into her. Winry winces at the pain and discomfort, and once Ed was fully inside he stops to let her adjust, and to give himself a chance to calm down. He didn't want it to be over before it got to start.

"Are you...okay..., Win?" asks Ed, between pants. Winry nods. Ed kisses her softly on the forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips, trying to distract her from the pain and wishing that it didn't have to be this way for her.

"Go," murmurs Winry, and that was all that Ed needed to hear before he began thrusting into her slowly. At first all Winry felt was pain and discomfort, but before long it all gave way to pleasure and Winry begins moaning and moving her hips with Ed's thrusts. Ed takes this as a sign to move faster and so he does, causing Winry to moan louder.

"More!" gasps Winry. Ed complies, and not much longer after that Winry shouts Ed's name as she finally reaches her peak, Ed not far behind.

Afterward they lay in each others arms basking in the after glow. "Wow, no wonder the guys n the military always talked about sex," says Ed, causing Winry to giggle.

"That was great. We're gonna have to do that again," says Winry, causing Ed to laugh.

"Well if you give me a few more minutes we might be able to go again tonight," he says suggestively.

"That sounds good," says Winry, snuggling even closer and peppering kisses along Ed's chest.

"Break's over!" exclaims Ed before rolling on top of Winry causing her to squeak in surprise. Ed chuckles before kissing Winry passionately.

"I love you Mrs. Elric," says Ed.

"I love you too, Mr. Elric," says Winry, before kissing him again.

The End

**A/N: Wow this took me so long to write...I don't know why I suddenly lost interest in writing, but I think I'm back! Let's hope because I have a couple of fanfics in need of an update! Also, just throwing it out there that if you like yaoi, more specifically IchigoxUryu yaoi then please go to my story on Archiveofourown. com and look up _Strawberry Lemonade _by me! I have the same username on that site as I do here. Just to warn you it's graphic...much like this one is...I don't know why I suddenly feel the need to write lemons, but whatever...i hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you check out SL! Please review! Sayonara! =]**


End file.
